Michele Costantino Psello
Nelle quartine di Nostradamus (1) La cattedrale di Notre Dame, oltre che importante esempio dell'architettura gotica-francese "flamboyant", è il centro della toponomastica di tutte le strade di Parigi, essendo il punto zero. (4) Michele Costantino Psello: frate e storico bizantino del XI sec.(Costantinopoli 1018-1096), scrisse il "De daemonibus", opera che cercava di conciliare il Neo-Platonismo con il Cristianesimo. Biografia La fonte principale che ci informa sulla vita di Psello sono le sue stesse opere, che contengono ampi passaggi autobiografici. Michele Psello nacque probabilmente a Costantinopoli, in una famiglia originaria di Nicomedia che contava tra i suoi avi membri della classe patrizia e consolare. Il suo nome di battesimo era Costantino, mentre Michele era il nome scelto quando più tardi divenne monaco. Psellos, che significa balbuziente, era probabilmente un soprannome dovuto ad un suo difetto di pronuncia. Psello fu educato a Costantinopoli ma a circa dieci anni fu mandato fuori città a lavorare come segretario presso un giudice di provincia per permettere alla famiglia di costituire la dote per la sorella. Quando la sorella morì, abbandonò il lavoro e tornò a Costantinopoli per riprendere gli studi. Durante gli studi sotto la guida di Giovanni Mauropo, ebbe l'opportunità di conoscere i patriarchi Costantino Leichoudes e Giovanni Xiphilinos e l'imperatore Ducas Costantino X Ducas. Per qualche tempo lavorò di nuovo nelle province, stavolta come giudice. Poi tornò di nuovo a Costantinopoli (ante 1042), dove assunse un incarico minore a corte, come segretario (ὑπογραμματεύς) nella cancelleria imperiale. Da lì inizio una rapida carriera. Divenne un influente consigliere politico dell'imperatrice Zoe Porfirogenita (1028 - 1050) e di suo marito Costantino IX Monomaco (1042-1055) e contemporaneamente divenne il professore più importante della nuova Costantinopoli Università di Costantinopoli, guadagnandosi il titolo onoroficio di "Console dei filosofi" (ὕπατος τῶν φιλοσόφων). Verso la fine del regno di Monomaco, Psello ricevette forti pressioni politiche per ragioni che ignoriamo e decise di lasciare la corte, entrando nel monastero dell'Olimpo, in Bitinia nel 1054. Dopo la morte di Monomaco, però, fu presto richiamato a corte dalla nuova imperatrice Teodora (1055-1056). Negli anni seguenti rimase attivo nelle alte sfere dell'amministrazione statale come consigliere politico sotto diversi successivi imperatori. Giocò un ruolo politico decisivo nel passaggio di potere fra Michele VI Bringa e Isacco I Comneno nel 1057, poi fra questi e Costantino X Ducas nel 1059, fra Romano IV Diogene e Michele VII Ducas nel 1071. Fu anche consigliere della basilissa Eudocia Macrembolitissa; l'imperatrice era talmente affezionata a Psello che lo chiamava "zio". Morto Costantino X, Eudocia si trovò unica sovrana di Bisanzio, assumendone la reggenza a pieno titolo. Tuttavia, per paura di essere spodestata, si sposò con Romano IV Diogene, condividendo assieme a lui il trono. Dal momento che Psello era stato l'insegnante di Michele VII durante il regno del padre, Costantino Ducas, ed aveva giocato un ruolo fondamentale nella sua ascesa al potere contro i suoi avversari e il suo patrigno Romano IV, si aspettava probabilmente di guadagnare una maggior influenza politica come insegnante e consigliere sotto di lui. Invece, Michele sembrò essere meno propenso a favorire Psello e verso la metà del decennio 1070 non si hanno più notizie di una sua attività politica a corte. Dal momento che i suoi passaggi autobiografici si interrompono in questo punto, ci sono poche informazioni attendibili sui suoi ultimi anni. Alcuni studiosi ritengono che Psello si sia ritirato di nuovo in monastero in un anno imprecisato del decennio 1070-1080.Perikles P. Joannou: "Psellos et le monastère Τά Ναρσοϋ". Byzantinische Zeitschrift 44: 283-290. In base ad una nota del suo amico storico Giovanni Zonara, molti studiosi ritengono che Psello sia morto subito dopo la caduta di Parapinace nel 1078,Herbert Hunger: Die hochsprachliche profane Literatur der Byzantiner. 2 vols. Monaco 1978. sebbene alcuni abbiano proposto date più tardeIoannes Polemis: "When did Psellos die?" Byzantinische Zeitschrift 58: 73-76. : un'ipotesi particolarmente concreta rimane infatti l'anno 1096. Personalità Psello aveva ricevuto un'educazione che spaziava in tutto lo scibile umano ed era reputato uno degli uomini più colti del suo tempo. Era orgoglioso di aver reintrodotto da solo nella cultura bizantina lo studio serio della filosofia antica, specialmente quella di Platone e dei Neoplatonici (soprattutto Proclo), per i quali nutriva un'autentica venerazione. La sua predilezione per Platone e altri filosofi pagani portò alcuni suoi contemporanei a dubitare della sua fede ortodossa, fino ad arrivare, ad un certo punto, a costringerlo a fare pubblica professione di fede per allontanare da sé questi sospetti. Degni di nota sono i commenti alle opere di San Gregorio di Nazianzo e di altri grandi padri greci. Dai suoi interessi esoterici discendono i noti commentari sugli Oracoli caldaici e su alcuni scritti ermetici (da ricordare che il manoscritto più antico esistente del Corpus Hermeticum, acquistato da Lorenzo de' Medici e tradotto dal Ficino, appartenne a Psello). Era anche orgoglioso di essere un maestro di retorica, combinando la saggezza del filosofo e la persuasione del retore in un modello ideale di consigliere e capo politico. Tra i moderni commentatori, l'inclinazione di Psello per i lunghi passaggi autobiografici, gli ha guadagnato le accuse di vanità e ambizione, mentre la sua carriera politica e il contenuto della sua Chronographia lo hanno fatto giudicare servile e opportunista, a causa della sua ostentata posizione acritica verso alcuni degli imperatori e a causa anche di cambiamenti di lealtà politica durante la sua vita. Altri commentatori, però, hanno concluso che ci sia nelle sue opere, e specialmente la Chronographia, un potente sottinteso ironico che trasmette messaggi molto critici, se non sovversivi, verso gli imperatori descrittiEfthymia Pietsch: Die "Chronographia" des Michael Psellos: Kaisergeschichte, Autobiographie und Apologie. Wiesbaden 2005. e anche verso la morale e le credenze cristiane.Anthony Kaldellis: The argument of Psellos' Chronographia. Boston 1999. Tale interpretazione è corroborata dallo studio della fortuna postuma di Giuliano l'Apostata presso i bizantini: Psello, infatti, nella Historia Syntomos rilegge le vicende dell'ultimo imperatore pagano non senza elogi, al tempo stesso non risparmiando allusioni al patriarca Michele Cerulario, maliziosamente paragonato per il suo ascetismo all'Apostata. Eredità Nel 1453 durante un viaggio in Macedonia di via a Costantinopoli, uno scrittore della corte dei Medici, Leonardo da Pistoia, scoprì quattordici libri originali appartenuti a Michele Psello, risalenti all'XI secolo, scritti in greco e attribuiti ad Ermete Trismegisto, dal titolo"Hermetica”, dopo detti "Corpus Hermeticum". Ritornato a Firenze, il monaco Leonardo da Pistoia consegnò il Corpus Hermeticum a Cosimo de' Medici che non più tardi del 1463 incaricò Marsilio Ficino di tradurre dal greco al latino. Il Corpus Hermeticum composto da scritti dell'antichità rappresentò la fonte di ispirazione del pensiero ermetico e neoplatonico rinascimentale. Opere Opere storiche Probabilmente l'opera di Psello più conosciuta e maggiormente accessibile è la Chronographia (Χρονογραφία). Si tratta della storia degli imperatori bizantini degli ultimi cento anni prima dell'epoca di Psello, periodo che copre i regni di 14 imperatori e imperatrici, ad iniziare dal regno quasi cinquantenario di Basilio II Bulgaroctono (976-1025), per finire nel 1077, durante il regno di Michele VII Ducas (1071-1078). L'opera è strutturata come una serie di biografie. Diversamente da quasi tutte le opere storiografiche del periodo, pone maggiormente l'accento sulla descrizione dei caratteri, piuttosto che sui fatti politico-militari. L'opera comprende anche ampi elementi autobiografici sullo sviluppo politico e intellettuale di Psello, e pone maggiore importanza a quei periodi in cui Psello esercitò una posizione attiva in politica (specialmente durante il regno di Costantino IX Monomaco), dando così all'intera opera quasi il carattere di un memoriale politico. Si pensa che sia stata scritta in due parti. La prima riguarda gli imperatori succedutisi fino a Isacco I Comneno. La seconda, che ha un tono maggiormente apologetico, è in gran parte un encomio ai protettori politici di Psello, gli imperatori della dinastia Ducas. Altre opere # Commento al De interpretatione di Aristotele. # Un trattato sul Fedro di Platone. # Uno studio allegorico su Omero. # Una parafrasi dell'Iliade. # De quinque vocibus, compendio dell'opera di Porfirio. # L'opera miscellanea Omnifaria doctrina (Διδασκαλία παντοδαπή). # Historia syntomos, un breve testo didattico storico, in forma di cronaca mondiale. # La celebre De Operatione Daemonum (Περί ενεργείας δαιμόνων), una classificazione dei demoni. # Un gran numero di trattati su vari argomenti: astronomia, medicina, musica, giurisprudenza (ad esempio, un esame della terminologia giudiziaria ateniese), fisica, matematica, metafisica, etica, teologia, alchimia, topografia (es. uno studio della topografia di Atene). # Varie poesie didattiche su argomenti come la grammatica e la retorica. # Tre Epitaphioi, orazioni funebri sui patriarchi Michele Cerulario, Costantino III Leichoudes e Giovanni VIII Xiphilinos. # Orazione funebre per la madre, inclusa una gran quantità di informazioni autobiografiche. # Diversi panegirici, discorsi persuasivi (compresi scritti contro i Bogomili e gli Euchitiani) e discorsi diretti ai suoi imperatori-patroni. # Circa 500 lettere private, interessanti spaccati sulla civiltà bizantina di quell'epoca e sullo stesso Psello. # Esercizi retorici e saggi su temi determinati. # Versi occasionali, satirici ed epigrammatici. Pseudo-Psello Si pensava una volta che ci fosse stato un altro autore bizantino con lo stesso nome, Michele Psello il Vecchio (ora detto Pseudo-Psello), che visse nell'isola di Andro nel IX secolo, che era stato il protetto di Fozio e il precettore dell'imperatore Leone VI il Saggio. Lo stesso Michele Psello veniva chiamato "il Giovane" da alcuni autori. Questa convinzione si basava su una frase di una cronaca medievale, la Σύνοψις Κεδρηνοῦ-Σκυλίτση, che fa menzione del nome. Si pensa adesso che l'inclusione del nome Psello in questa cronaca sia l'errore di un copista ignorante di epoca più tarda, e che non sia mai esistito alcun "Michele Psello il Vecchio".Paul Lemerle: Le premier humanisme byzantin: Notes et remarques sur enseignement et culture à Byzance des origines au Xe siècle. Parigi 1971. (ch. 6). Il termine Pseudo-Psello è tuttora usato da alcuni studiosi per indicare l'autore di alcune opere più tarde che si pensa siano state falsamente attribuite a Psello in epoca bizantina. Edizioni * * Chronographie ou Histoire d'un siècle de Byzance (976-1077). Ed. Émile Renauld. 2 vols. Paris 1926/28. moderna di riferimento * * Chronographia, ed. E. R. A. Sewter, London 1953. in inglese, [http://www.fordham.edu/halsall/basis/psellus-chronographia.html testo in linea * Chronographia, ed. Vrasidas Karalis, 2 vols, Athen 1992-96 in greco moderno. * Vidas de los emperadores des Bizancio (Cronografia), Ed. Juan Signes Codoñer, Madrid 2005 in spagnolo. * Autobiografia (Encomio per la madre, Ed. Ugo Criscuolo, Napoli 1989. * De omnifaria doctrina, Ed. Leendert G. Westerink, Utrecht 1948. * De operatione daemonum, Ed. Jean-François Boissonade, Nürnberg 1838; ristampa Amsterdam 1964. * Le opere dei demoni, a cura di Pietro Pizzari, Palermo, Sellerio, 1989. * '"Éloge inédit du lecteur Jean Kroustoulas", Ed. Paul Gautier, in Rivista di studi bizantini e neoellenici, n.s. 17-19 (27-29), 1980-1982: 119-147. * Epistola a Giovanni Xifilino, Ed. Ugo Criscuolo, Napoli 1990. * Epistola a Michele Kerulario, Ed. Ugo Criscuolo, Napoli 1990. * Historia Syntomos, Ed. Willem J. Aerts, Berlino 1990. * Orationes hagiographicae, Ed. Elizabeth A. Fisher, Stoccarda-Lipsia 1994. * Orationes panegyricae, Ed. Geoge T. Dennis, Stoccarda-Lipsia 1994. * Oratoria minora, Ed. Antony R. Littlewood, Lipsia 1984. * Orazione in memoria di Constantino Lichudi, Ed. Ugo Criscuolo, Messina 1983. * Philosophica minora I, Ed. John M. Duffy, Stoccarda-Lipsia 1992. * Philosophica minora II, Ed. Dominic J. O'Meara, Lipsia 1989. * Poemata, Ed. Leedert G. Westerink, Stoccarda-Lipsia 1992. * 'Revue des Etudes Byzantines, P. Gautier 1980. * Scripta minora magnam partem adhuc inedita, 2 vols., Ed. Eduard Kurtz, Franz Drexl, Milano 1936-41. * Essays on Euripides and George of Pisidia and on Heliodorus and Achilles Tatius, Ed. Andrew R. Dyck, Vienna 1989. * Theologica I, Ed. Paul Gautier, Lipsia 1989. * Theologica II, Ed. Leendert G. Westerink, John M. Duffy, Monaco-Lipsia 2002. Note Bibliografia * * Rosario Anastasi: Studi sulla "Chronographia" di Michele Psello. Catania, 1969. * Emmanuel Kriaras: "Psellos". In: Pauly Realenzyklopädie der Altertumswissenschaft. Suppl. vol. XI, 1124-1128. * Silvia Ronchey, Indagini ermeneutiche e critico-testuali sulla «Cronografia» di Psello, Collana Studi storici, Ist. Storico per il Medioevo, 1985 * Jakov Ljubarskij: "Some notes on the newly discovered historical work by Psellos". In: J. Langdon et al. (eds.), To Hellenikon. Studies in honor of Speros Vryonis. New York, 1993. 213-228. * Paul Moore: Iter Psellianum. Toronto 2005. (Bibliografia completa delle opere di Psello) * Robert Volk: Der medizinische Inhalt der Schriften des Michael Psellos. Monaco, 1990. * Charles Diehl, Figure bizantine, introduzione di Silvia Ronchey, 2007 (prima edizione 1927), Einaudi, ISBN 978-88-06-19077-4 * Anthony Kaldellis, The argument of Psellos' Chronographia, Boston, 1999. * E. Pietsch:'' Die "Chronographia" des Michael Psellos: Kaisergeschichte, Autobiographie und Apologie'', Wiesbaden, 2005. * S. Papaioannou, Michael Psellos: Rhetoric and Authorship in Byzantium, Cambridge, 2013. * F. Lauritzen,'' Depiction of Character in the Chronographia of Michael Psellos'', Turnhout, 2013. Altri progetti di Wikimedia Collegamenti esterni * Fonti Categoria:Esoteristi bizantini Categoria:Neoplatonici Categoria:Filosofi cristiani Categoria:Storici bizantini Categoria:Uomini universali